


That one time Lydia caught a cold

by Falterfuchs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterfuchs/pseuds/Falterfuchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia catches a cold and Cora visits her.</p>
<p>Yes. The (awful) title says it all. I found this piece on my laptop today and apparently I never posted it anywhere? (and it's not a bad story so I'm kinda confused??) Anyway, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time Lydia caught a cold

How could this happen? Lydia sighed and threw herself onto her bed. Bad idea! Her headache made itself noticeable and if this wasn’t enough her nose started running again. She swore and reached for another tissue. Why was it even possible for a banshee to get sick? She was immune to a werewolf’s bite but a lousy cold could get her? And actually it was not only her head that hurt – everything hurt. And her brain felt like mush.

Lydia made another noise of discomfort when the door to her bedroom opened and her mother entered. She felt the mattress dip a bit when her mother sat down beside her and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face. “How are you feeling, sweetie?” she asked in a low voice. Lydia groaned “Most likely the same way I look.” She mumbled and blew her nose. ‘Uergh, this is so disgusting…why does a human body even produce this stuff?’ Then she sighed again. “I made you some tea. It’s on your beside cabinet.” The weight on her bed disappeared and she felt another gentle touch on her forehead. “I’m off for work now. Get well soon!” With that her mother left and closed the door.

Lydia didn’t know how much later it was when there was a weight on her bed again. But this time the person who sat down beside her was much warmer and came much closer than her mother had. Tired she opened her eyes and saw directly into Cora’s very worried ones. “You’re sick.”

Lydia rolled her eyes while reaching for a new tissue once again, but winced because her head still hurt. ‘Stupid cold!’ “Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious.” Cora didn’t even snort in response. She just nudged Lydia with a “Make some space” and nestled beside her under the covers. Then she proceeded to grab the tea and gave it to Lydia who took it. “You’ll catch a cold as well” Lydia muttered while sipping the rather cold tea. At this Cora snorted “No, I won’t. Werewolf, remember?” and put an arm around the banshee. Gently she threaded her fingers through the ginger curls and pulled until Lydia’s head was resting against her shoulder. There she continued to pet her head and put the cup back on the bedside cabinet when Lydia finished her tea.

Cora pressed a kiss to Lydia’s temple. “Rest now. I’ll stay here.”

**Author's Note:**

> *siiigh* I'm totally working on the next part of the OTP-Challenge. Totally. It will just take another eternity until it's up.


End file.
